


[podfic] - I’m Here for You (heartbash)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Greg Serrano (mentioned), Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: heartbash's summary:Set circa 4x12/4x13, Nathaniel tries to be productive on a Saturday at Mountaintop, only to stumble upon Rebecca dealing with a personal crisis.Ficlet for tumblr prompt (from Anon):“I’m glad you were here with me.”
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Nathaniel Plimpton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[podfic] - I’m Here for You (heartbash)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Here for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607383) by [heartbash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbash/pseuds/heartbash). 



> two podfics in one week??? must be [VOICETEAM 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/)! 
> 
> this podfic was created for the "podfic but make it about musicals" challenge. it's a good time to care wildly about crazy ex-girlfriend. 
> 
> thanks to heartbash for indicating general acceptance of podfic for your work!! your crazy ex fics are continual [fire emoji] and it was a delight to record.

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive! ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lFCszad_iAcNcc6ZTz9d9lLZZxYvtVGd/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!
> 
> Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!  
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- [@romansuzume](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) Log in to view. 




End file.
